As the Truth Comes Out
by Agent Bambi
Summary: Harry reads a letter from James and Lily to him, written before they died.


**Author's Note: **Umm this story, now that I look at it again is a little … stupid? But it depends on what you like, review and tell me.

**Disclaimers:** All Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc., and various others. I own nothing but the title and plot.

**Summary: **Harry reads a letter from James and Lily to him, written before they died.

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** PG 13

As the Truth Comes Out – By AGENT BAMBI 

Harry Potter was a seventeen-year old wizard and he was standing in Professor Dumbledore's office. He was reading a letter, from his parents, which was written before they had died.

_To our dearest Harry, _

We are in our house, hiding from Lord Voldemort. If we do not survive and you do, this is for you.

_You are now seventeen, and you have survived, congratulations! You will have graduated from Hogwarts now._

_What career are you going to pursue? I'd say being an Auror is a fine choice, I myself was one. Have you got a girlfriend, Harry? In my seventh year at Hogwarts, I fell in love with Lily. God, she was so smart and beautiful; top of every class. After graduation we got married. I think we were a little too young, so don't you go marrying some one now, wait till you're a little older!_

_Have you got my old Invisibility Cloak? I asked Dumbledore to give it to you, if I didn't live. Have you used it to sneak around the castle a lot?_

Harry paused, and smiled. Yes, he certainly _had_ used it for sneaking around the castle! So many times … Harry read on,

_Oh, if only the Marauder's Map hadn't been confiscated by Filch, you could've had so much fun!_

Harry paused again. Ironic, but he did have the Marauder's Map. Fred and George Weasley had given it to him in his third year. They had stolen it from Filch! Harry continued to read.

_My friends and I made it, it was very useful!_

_Now, Harry, here is how your mother and I died – God forbid – we are using the Secret Keeper Charm. Our Secret Keeper was Sirius Black, but we found out someone was passing information to Voldemort, so we changed to Peter Pettigrew. But the little cheating scumbag tipped Voldemort off, and disappeared. Without him, we can't change the Secret Keeper again._

_Harry, if we die, your legal guardian will be Sirius Black, an old friend of mine; your godfather._

_Whatever happens, remember that we will always love you._

_Lots of Love,_

_James Potter, your father._

_P.S: I think Lily will write something, but don't expect much, she is in shock._

A single tear trickled down Harry's cheek, as he read further,

_Dearest Harry,_

_I have read James' letter and I see he has said everything already. _

_Right now I am holding you, feeding you. You are one year old and absolutely gorgeous. You have just my eyes, and everything else is James'. Oh, Harry, if only you knew how much we loved you …_

_Love and Kisses, _

_Lily Potter, your mother._

_PS: In case you are wondering my last name used to be Evans. WE LOVE YOU, HARRY!_

Harry Potter looked up at Dumbledore, speechless. Was this what his parents had written to him? Another tear slid down his cheek. With one motion, he wiped it away. This letter explained everything, except, why Lord Voldemort had tried to kill them in the first place?

"Professor?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry?"

"W-Why did Voldemort try to kill us in the first place?"

"In your blood, Harry, runs the blood of Gordric Gryffindor, himself. And, as you know, Voldemort has Salazar Slytherins blood. Salazar and Gordric were enemies, so Voldemort in turn, hated your father, and he hates you."

Harry was stunned, "That's ALL?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm afraid it is."

_One thousand years ago, Slytherin hated Gryffindor, and that was the reason Harry's parents were dead! Dumbledore had been right in Harry's First Year. He remembered Dumbledore's exact words. "The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution." Harry remembered asking Dumbledore why Voldemort had wanted to kill him in the first place. Dumbledore had said, "Alas, the fist thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day …put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older… I know you hate to hear this, but when you are ready, you will know."_

And now Harry knew. The truth had come out.

THE END.


End file.
